The specific aims of this proposed research are as follows: 1) isolation of purified phototrap complexes from green plant and algae systems, 2) analysis of polypeptides, transition metals, and organic molecules in each complex, 3) elucidation of the photochemical reactions of green plant photosynthesis, and 4) design pigment-protein model structures to simulate the photochemistry of photosynthesis. Research for the current year focused on the continued improvement of the phototrap complex isolation technique, the recording of SDS disc gel electrophoresis profiles, and the monitoring of low temperature esr spectra.